Proposing Trouble
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: Drew is finally going to do it! But what if something went wrong! Contestshipping


**Paul: Shouldn****'****t you be working on something else?**

**Me: Nah, I want to take a break and do a new story!**

**Paul: BORING!**

**Dawn: It****'****s not boring! We are going for a date right?**

**Me:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**

**Dawn: WHAT!**

**Me: Nothing! DREW, MAY, GET YOU BUTTS OVER HERE!**

**Drew: What!**

**Me: A story for all of you**

"MAY!" A young cordinator yelled, as a brunette stomp away from him. It was their 5th date and everything went wrong!

First May was late for the date. Then, a girl name Brianna started flirting with Drew. Not long later May arrived, and thought Drew had dumped her, and broke up with him. Now Drew was trying to comfort May and hope for their relationship back.

"May! I'm sorry, it was that Brianna girl just started flirting with me and then you arrived! I love you!" Drew said, standing infront of her to stop her from walking away.

May felt like slapping her so that what she did. Jasmine was walking past and saw May so she stopped May from slapping Drew. "What's wrong May!" She asked, May told her everything as Solidad and Harley also passed by, hearing what did they say.

"Oh come on Drewy, why do you have to do this for May! May is a cutie pie you know and that Brianna was not a good thing after all!" Harley said, as Drew growled, out of everybody, he is the one who he doesn't want to let him know.

May started crying again and ran. "MAY!" He yelled, only to be stopped by Jasmine.

They went to a near by cafeteria so they could talk about it. "I was going to propose to May today but everything was ruined just because of Brianna started flirting with me." Drew said, he was close to tears also. Harley and Solidad were listening closely but Jasmine mind was out in space.

"Jasmine?" Solidad asked, as Jasmine came back, she had a look on her face and it seems like she was close to tears too.

"I never told anyone about this so its just that, I was mistaken like this too. Ghetsis, the founder of Team Plasma was once a father of mine. His not my real father but…" Jasmine paused as they looked at her, a tear rolled down her cheeks as she continued "he was never a father in the way, he treated be like I was a toy, whipping me everyday and calling always misunderstood me. Once N let me into his room and Ghetsis thought I was stealing something and whipped me until he was tired." After the story, a few tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Life is hard." Drew commented. "I know, lets get you and May back together!" Jasmine said, standing up and grabbing Drew's hand and pulling him away as Solidad and Harley followed.

Later, they were at the pokemon centre as they went to May's room. "75, 76, 77! Here's May darling's room." Harley exclaimed as he knocked the door. They waited for a while before the doors opened, and they found May standing there.

May's eyes were red and puffy while her face were full of tears. As soon as May saw Drew, she tried to close the door, but Jasmine blocked her. "May, can we have a talk?" Drew asked, May stared before letting the door go and went to sit on her bed.

Drew and the others walked inside as Solidad closed the door. They sat on her bed as they start talking about what happened.

"May, I told you that it was Brianna who kept on flirting with me and I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Drew asked, hands in his pocket as he kept fiddling the ring box.

"Then why you didn't tell her to go away. And I saw you and brianna's forehead are both together and you guys are going to kiss!" May yelled. Drew felt sorry for her as he remembered when Brianna wanted to kiss her.

May suddenly stood up and pushed everyone out of the door and locked it behind. "Don't worry, you can give her something precious on christmas, it's almost time for it isn't it?" Jasmine recommend as they walked out of the pokemon centre.

It was Christmas night and Drew was on flygon, making his way the petal burg city as May lived there. He stopped and returned Flygon when he got there.

"Just hope May like this present and can forgive me." Drew thought. He walked up the stairs and looked at the neatly red and silver wrapped present. He knocked the door a few times and then heard a loud crash. He placed his ear at the door at was surprised what he heard.

"Come on May! Who are you saving your kiss for?"

"I just don't want to!"

"Come on! Nobody will know!"

"Fine!"

Drew recognised the male sound, it was Brendan, May's childhood friend. He opened the door and found May lying on the floor as Brendan leaned closer May!

Drew dropped the present in shock and had make a huge crash. The present flew out and it was a very expensive sapphire bracelet. He knew May wanted a bracelet for a long time and he thought she would like it as it matched his sapphire eyes.

The sound alarmed Brendan and May, who jumped back in shock. Drew saw the present that Brendan had given her. It was a ruby necklace and was limited edition. May was wearing it right now. May saw the present that Drew was going to give it to her. It had a rose too with a ring with sapphire and emerald studded on it.(It's not the proposal ring)

Drew's eyes was close to tears as she saw May and Brendan had a golden ring on their ring finger and Drew went totally nuts! First he grabbed the ring on May's finger and then run out the door. He released his flygon and jumped on it before Flygon takes off.

"Don't worry May! I will get your ring back, Liepard! Shadow ball!" Brendan yelled as he released his Liepard as it shot a Shadow ball at Flygon as they fell towards the ground.

"Brendan! Why did you do that for!" May screamed as Drew fall to the ground. He took major damage as he returned his Flygon at the fall.

"Worst…Christmas…Ever" Drew said, as he collapsed to the ground. He took his last energy and threw the ring, into a trash can as he fainted. Brendan and May arrived as May screamed in the sight of Drew. Blood was almost all over him.

"Wake UP! Stop acting dead!" Brenden yelled and took Drew by the collar. "Liepard! Use shadow ball!" Brendan yelled. "No Brendan!" May yelled, was it too late?

"Oh no you don't! Sylveon, Moonblast!" A voice came from the forest as a pink ball broke the shadow ball and hit Liepard, fainting it in contact. Jasmine, Solidad and Harley ran as Jasmine punched Brendan.

"May! Do you one that kind of husband! Drew did this all for you!" Jasmine yelled as Harley and Solidad helped Drew up and they headed to the nearby hospital.

"Let's go May, I will buy you-," Brendan was cut of with May slapping him and yelled "Were through!" as she ran after Jasmine.

At the hospital, the doctor said that Drew had major damage and there is only a small chance he would wake up.

May reached the hospital and saw Jasmine, walking out the room.

"Jasmine, how's Drew?" "He only have a chance to survive this." Jasmine said as Harley came out crying.

May did not stand a chance and ran into Drew's room, there were wires attached to him and May felt like a horrible person. She went to Drew's side and cried along side.

"Drew, I'm sorry. I know what you like me and please wake up."

Drew's POV:

I slowly woke up, I want to break up Brendan and May. I opened my eyes and I saw May, looking at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes. She smiled and hugged me, I was confused, why wasn't she with Brendan, why wasn't she mad of me when I threw away her gold ring. I looked down, she was wearing the ring I was going to give her.

"I dumped Brendan." She said and she kissed me! I didn't know what to do, so I kissed her back.

"Hey May your so quiet-," I heard harley before there was a cut and a sound of closing the door. We finally pulled away and I looked at her with a huge smile on my face. I have my girlfriend back.

A few weeks later, I was released from the hospital and I asked May to come to a rose garden. She was wearing her normal clothes out and I went to her, with a grin on my face.

"Why are you so happy today-, Drew!" May asked as I kneeled down in front of her. I pulled out a bouquet of rose as she took it.

"Look carefully May." May looked carefully and gasped, I hid a gorgeous ring with diamonds and sapphire in it.

"It's that a yes?" I asked. She nodded her head rapidly We kissed as a bunch of beautiflies flew around us. Just like their Mays mom and dad.


End file.
